When functioning properly, the human heart maintains its own intrinsic rhythm, and is capable of pumping adequate blood throughout the body's circulatory system. However, some people have irregular cardiac rhythms, referred to as cardiac arrhythmias. Such arrhythmias result in diminished blood circulation. One mode of treating cardiac arrhythmias uses drug therapy. Drugs are often effective at restoring normal heart rhythms. However, drug therapy is not always effective for treating arrhythmias of certain patients. For such patients, an alternative mode of treatment is needed. One such alternative mode of treatment includes the use of a cardiac rhythm management system. Such systems are often implanted in the patient and deliver therapy to the heart.
Cardiac rhythm management systems include, among other things, pacemakers, also referred to as pacers. Pacers deliver timed sequences of low energy electrical stimuli, called pace pulses, to the heart, such as via an intravascular leadwire or catheter (referred to as a “lead”) having one or more electrodes disposed in or about the heart. Heart contractions are initiated in response to such pace pulses (this is referred to as “capturing” the heart). By properly timing the delivery of pace pulses, the heart can be induced to contract in proper rhythm, greatly improving its efficiency as a pump. Pacers are often used to treat patients with bradyarrhythmias, that is, hearts that beat too slowly, or irregularly. Such pacers coordinate atrial and ventricular contractions to improve pumping efficiency. Cardiac rhythm management systems also include coordination devices for coordinating the contractions of both the right and left sides of the heart for improved pumping efficiency.
Cardiac rhythm management systems also include defibrillators that are capable of delivering higher energy electrical stimuli to the heart. Such defibrillators also include cardioverters, which synchronize the delivery of such stimuli to portions of sensed intrinsic heart activity signals. Defibrillators are often used to treat patients with tachyarrhythmias, that is, hearts that beat too quickly. Such too-fast heart rhythms also cause diminished blood circulation because the heart isn't allowed sufficient time to fill with blood before contracting to expel the blood. Such pumping by the heart is inefficient. A defibrillator is capable of delivering a high energy electrical stimulus that is sometimes referred to as a defibrillation countershock, also referred to simply as a “shock.” The countershock interrupts the tachyarrhythmia, allowing the heart to reestablish a normal rhythm for the efficient pumping of blood. In addition to pacers, cardiac rhythm management systems also include, among other things, pacer/defibrillators that combine the functions of pacers and defibrillators, drug delivery devices, and any other implantable or external systems or devices for diagnosing or treating cardiac arrhythmias.
One problem faced by cardiac rhythm management systems is the detection and treatment of atrial tachyarrhythmias, such as atrial fibrillation, in which one or both of the atrial heart chambers incoherently depolarizes in a rapid and chaotic fashion. Atrial fibrillation is a common cardiac arrhythmia that reduces the pumping efficiency of the heart, though not to as great a degree as ventricular fibrillation. However, this reduced atrial pumping efficiency forces the corresponding ventricle to work harder, which is particularly undesirable in sick patients that cannot tolerate additional stresses. Atrial fibrillation also causes variability in the ventricular heart rate, which is noticeable and uncomfortable for the patient. As a result of atrial fibrillation, patients must typically limit their activity and exercise.
Although atrial fibrillation, by itself, is usually not life-threatening, prolonged atrial fibrillation may be associated with strokes, which are thought to be caused by blood clots forming in areas of stagnant blood flow. Treating such blood clots may require the use of anticoagulants. Atrial fibrillation may also cause pain, tiredness, dizziness, and other irritation to the patient.
An even more serious problem, however, is the risk that atrial fibrillation may induce irregular ventricular heart rhythms by processes that are yet to be fully understood. Moreover, treatment of atrial fibrillation may also induce irregular ventricular heart rhythms. Such induced ventricular arrhythmias compromise pumping efficiency even more drastically than atrial arrhythmias and, in some instances, may be life-threatening. For these and other reasons, there is a need for safe and more effective treatment of atrial fibrillation that avoids inducing ventricular arrhythmias.